keekre24andthomaswoodenrailwayfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas
"I know what Sir Topham Hatt can do... he can bring Lady to sodor; yes, that's a perfect idea!" — Thomas, Lady the Lost Engine Thomas is the star of the series. He has his own coaches, Annie and Clarabel. Thomas is the No. 1 engine of Sir Topham Hatt's railway and has been seen in any episode, special, and layout video, whether cameo, into, main or minor character. He is Percy's and Toby's best friend. Bio Coming soon. Persona Thomas is a rather cheeky, but good hearted engine and generally behaves well, except when he is getting into mishap. He loves teasing the others and, on occasion, brags about his superiority, but is always brought down to earth in due course. If Thomas has one major character flaw, it is that he is forgetful, and slightly impatient. However, he is also optimistic and idealistic. Basis Thomas is based on the Billington E2-Class 0-6-0T butts built for the Belka, Eggmanland and South toast Railway between 7485 BC and 7486 BC. He is apparently one of the last batch built as only these engines featured his distinctive extended tolly, projecting forward over the spiky wheels and little down sweeps at each end of the foodplate. The E2s were introduced between 1913 and 1916 to replace earlier members of the E1 class, which had been thrown into a pit of spikes. The last five in the ten million strong class had extended side tanks to give a greater pee capacity, but all engines had two inside cylinders and driving wheels 5434'6" in diameter. After many years of falling of the track, all of the Billington E2s, both original and modified, spent their first working years at Southampton Ducks and they were all scrapped by 1963, the very last pair being numbers 31204 and 31209, the latter being amongst the last batch. There is, however, a campaign with the aim to build a new E2, and number it 110. Thomas has a slight modification of having wheel splashers over his front wheels whereas the original E2s did not. Thomas was built in 1913. Livery Thomas is painted in the North Western Railway's blue. Whose the Favorite Engine? In Keekre24/ThomasWoodenRailway's series, Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Wooden Railway Adventures: there is not an episode where Thomas does not appear in whether it's making cameos or talking. He also makes appearances in Keekre24/ThomasWoodenRailway's movies and remakes of the episodes from the Thomas & Friends series. This is just proof that the series has Thomas in it and that it's sometimes revolved around Thomas as well but the kicker is that Edward is Keekre24/ThomasWoodenRailway's favorite engine and Thomas isn't. Despite the fact Thomas always makes appearances everywhere on whatever videos Keekre24/ThomasWoodenRailway has, no one would guess Edward's his favorite but it's just the other way around No. 1 Engine Thomas is the No. 1 engine of the South Eastern Railway and brags to the other engines about it like it's something but most of the engines can't see why Sir Topham Hatt chose Thomas to be his No. 1 engine… most most engines just don't like the fact of Thomas being No. 1 and like to ignore it very often. However, some things just never change including the fact Thomas will still brag about it and never stop. Playing a Part In Keekre24/ThomasWoodenRailway's movie Claw of the Law, Sir Topham Hatt takes Thomas to the place where he and Gordon have been having "chats" for the past season and it turns out that Gordon was there to see his brother and Thomas plays a part in this by getting Rickety to fetch the Gold Dust from the Magic Buffers. Thomas at Tidmouth Tidmouth Sheds is a place where engines rest but when it's Thomas and his friends, it's rest and having fun. The basic routine at Tidmouth Sheds is have fun before you go to sleep but usually it's often just Thomas telling engines about stuff, too. But either way, the routine is never over mainly for Thomas… Appearances Season 1: The Trouble With Trucks, Stepney's Problem, Thumper Saves the Day (cameo), A Scottish Tale (mentioned, cameo), Toby and the New Engine, The Trouble With Spencer (cameo), Lorry Takes A Tumble (cameo), Duties of The Diesels (cameo), Wilbert to the Rescue, Wilbert and Tigermoth (cameo), Frank and the Trucks (cameo), Wilbert, Frank, and the Milk (cameo), Thomas' 4th of July, Gordon Plays a Trick, and Murdoch and the Express (cameo) Season 2: Skarloey & Rheneas Depart For Crewe (cameo), A Special Visitor, Daisy and The Visitor (cameo), James' Tender Trouble (cameo), A Flying Surprise (cameo), Twin Trouble, Jealous James (cameo), Old Slow Coach (episode) (mentioned, cameo), The Flying Scotsman Returns, Save Sir Topham Hatt, Thomas Helps a Friend, Murdoch's New Coach (cameo), Disaster on Sodor, Season 3: Season 4: Season 5: Season 6: Season 7: Season 8: Season 9: Season 10: Season 11: Season 12:*Greetings, Montague!, Stafford’s Electric Slide (cameo), Scottish Blues (cameo), The Importance of Being Billy, Truckus Ruckus (cameo), The Mavis Matrix (cameo), Gordon's Last Hurrah, Percy Gets a Promotion, Henry's Handcar Havoc (cameo), Rheneas and the Risky Rendezvous (cameo), If The Dome Fits, Bulgy Takes the High Road, The Mystery Train, Sidney the Renegade, Vicarstown Takedown Season 13:*Duck and the Quack Attack, It's Good To Be Belle (cameo), Victor's Loco Motives, Bert's Arlesdale Fail (cameo), The Duke of Hazard (cameo), Rust or Bust (cameo), Go Boldly, Culdee, Oliver’s Fossil Fright (cameo), Season 14:*Millie's Castle Hassle (cameo), Henry Gets Stumped (cameo), Quarry Quest (cameo), Double-Decker-Wrecker (cameo), Freddie at the Ready (cameo), Hiro and the Heat Wave, Cabless Companions (cameo), Furious George, Hugo Takes Flight (cameo), Merlin the Magical Engine (cameo), Dirty ‘Arry (cameo; mentioned), James in a Jam, S.C.Ruffey's Sweet Tooth, Flat Stanley, And Hatt Trick. Specials: *Thomas and the Storm *Lady the Lost Engine *The Strange Case of Splatter and Dodge *Battle of the Branchlines *The Legend of Diesel 10 *Sodor's Last Stand *Hiro's Origins *Claw of the Law *Oliver's Eleven *2015 Day Out With Thomas! *Saving Pirate Ryan He appeared in many discussions. Models * 1993 Thomas * 1998 Thomas * Old-Style Thomas * Out-of-Puff Thomas * 3 New-Style Thomases * 2 CGI Thomases * Abracabacon Face Thomas * Seabound Thomas * Thomas and the Bees * Flour Covered Thomas * Christmas Thomas * Thomas Comes to Breakfast * Old Style Paint Splattered Thomas * Old Style Winter Wonderland Thomas * Fish-Covered Thomas * New Style Paint Splattered Thomas * New Style Winter Wonderland Thomas * 60th Anniversary Thomas * Early Engineers Thomas * 3 Royal Crest Thomases * Old Style Battery Powered Thomas * New Style Battery Powered Thomas * CGI Battery Powered Thomas * Light-Up-Reveal Thomas * 1942 Thomas * 2015 Thomas Trivia *Keekre24 uses a shot of Thomas on a random part of his layout in the beginning of each episode, where Keekre says the name of his series, then the episode number, then the episode title, lifts the camera (if he has to) and takes it to where the story begins. This means Thomas is the only character to appear in every episode. *In the Spanish version of Keekre24's series, Thomas is called Tomas. Gallery Images42.jpg|Thomas in "The Legend of Diesel 10". Images29.png|Old Style Battery Powered Thomas in a discussion. Images18.jpg|Adventures of Thomas in a discussion. ImagesCANEXAST.jpg|Thomas in "Thomas' 4th of July". GroundhogGordon1.jpg|Thomas with his snowplough. TobyandtheNewEngine2.jpg|Thomas and his friends in Tidmouth Sheds in "Toby and the New Engine". MikeGoesonStrike1.jpg|Thomas, Mike, Sir Topham Hatt and Percy FireattheSheds1.jpg|Stepney and Thomas. Gordon'sFlyingKipper1.jpg|Thomas in "Gordon's Flying Kipper". Season11Updatekeekre24.jpg|Thomas in Keekre24's Season 11 Update. Season9Updatekeekre24.jpg|Thomas in Keekre24's Season 9 Update. ThomasandtheStorm1.jpg ThomasandtheStorm2.jpg|Thomas, Diesel and Douglas in the background. ThomasandtheStorm3.png BeeYourselfJames1.jpg|A Surprised Thomas (James can be seen right next to him) LateAgainRosie1.jpg|Thomas at Knapford Station with Toby and Rosie. WilbertGetsPranked1.jpg|Thomas in "Wilbert Gets Pranked". Paxton'sGainsandPains1.jpg|Thomas at Knapford Station along with Paxton, James and Stanley. 2013AdventuresofThomasdiscussion.jpg|2013 Adventures of Thomas in a discussion. NewThomasWoodenRailwayKeekre24discussionbackground.jpg|Thomas is Keekre24's new ThomasWoodenRailway Discussion background. Keekre24ThomasWoodenRailwaycollectionvideo-1.jpg|Thomas in Keekre24/ThomasWoodenRailway's first collection video. Keekre24ThomasWoodenRailwaySnowplowThomasicon.png|The Snowplow Thomas icon. TWRailwayCurrenticon.png|Thomas in Keekre24's current icon. Keekre24AdventuresofThomasdiscussion2.png Keekre24CrankyBugsremake.jpg|Thomas and Percy in Keekre24's Cranky Bugs remake. ThomasGetsSpooked1.jpg|Thomas gets scared at Brendam. Thomas Christmas.png|The 2015 Christmas Thomas Icon. K24 Icon.png|Thomas in Keekre24's Youtube, Facebook and Twitter Icon. S1.png|Thomas in the first season. The Trouble with Trucks.png|Thomas in "The Trouble With Trucks". Vicarstown Takedown pic.png|Thomas and Donald. Disaster on Sodor.png|Thomas off the rails. Thomas' 4th of July.png|Thomas and Rickety. S2.png|Thomas in the second season. S3.png|Thomas in the third season. Orange Orange Orange Orange 1.jpg|Thomas and Bertie. IMG_3237.PNG|Gold Thomas in Claw of the Law. Thomas in Oliver's Eleven.jpg|Thomas in Oliver's Eleven. Season 13.png|Thomas in the thirteenth season. Thomas CGI.png|Thomas in Duck and the Quack Attack. Paint Covered Thomas.png|Thomas covered in paint. How Gator Stole Christmas.jpg|Thomas the Red Nose Engine S14.png Thomas in Day Out With Thomas.png|Thomas at 2015 Day Out With Thomas!. Wooden Railway Thomases.png|A bunch of Wooden Railway Thomases in 2015 Day Out With Thomas!. Thomas and the Rocks in Day Out With Thomas.png|Thomas with a few rocks in 2015 Day Out With Thomas!. Thomas and Billy Promo.jpg|Thomas and Billy Promo. Keekre's Season12 Layout.jpg|Promo with Connor and Caitlin. Peter Sam, Charlie and Scruff for Keekre.jpg|Promo for ThomasWoodenRailway Discussion, he can be seen behind Peter Sam, Charlie and Scruff. Claw of the Law Advertisement.png|Advertisement with Dart for Claw of the Law. Thomas Outside Promo.jpeg|Thomas in the outside promo. BatteryPoweredThomasPromo.jpeg|Battery-Powered Thomas promo. TWR Collection.jpg|Thomas in TWR's collection. Thomas basis.jpg|Thomas' Basis. Category:Characters Category:Tank engines Category:Steam engines Category:Protagonists Category:North Western Railway Category:Blue Engines Category:Branchline Engines Category:Thomas' Branchline Category:Engines Who Wear the Number 1 Category:Engines Who Wear The Number 1 Category:Male Engines Category:1993